non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aidan Waite
Aidan Waite is a vampire character from the TV series Being Human. History Born Ian Daniel McCollin, he is a 258 year old vampire turned by James Bishop in 1779 during the American Revolution, in which they were both soldiers. Aidan is seen as an abnormality in the vampire community since he has been attempting for the last several years to be a "clean" vampire and live by consuming blood bags instead of feeding from the living. While many vampires look down on him because of this, many fear him due to his horrifying past reputation. In his human life, Aidan was a husband and a father (though his family has been discussed very little) in the 18th century Boston area with the hope of one day taking over his father's printing press business. For undisclosed reasons he took part in the American Revolutionary War as a highly praised soldier, and it was during a battle that he stumbled upon an inhuman man named James Bishop and was turned into a vampire. Aidan mentions to Josh that he attempted to explain to his family what happened to him, but things didn't go as he had hoped. He refuses to say what happened to them, but it is implied he unwillingly killed them when they grew to trust him too much to take proper caution. Aidan lives the next 150 years in the Boston region, serving Bishop and the other leader vampires of the Family. Not much is known about his life during this time except that he acquired a reputation of ferocity and inhumanity committing numerous killings. He was the most feared vampire of the Boston area, and he mentions that he also fought in the American Civil War for the Union where he had plenty of chances to feed, including the Battle of Antietam, otherwise known as bloodiest single-day battle in all of American History with about 23.000 casualties. It was here where Aidan and Bishop fed like fiends, with Aidan getting so blood-drunk he started having visions of his deceased wife. He also fought in World War I where, after taking bullets to the abdomen, he took pity on Henry Durham, the kindly medic who treated him, and turned him when he was accidentally stabbed by another patient who caught Aidan licking blood from a soiled cloth. But Aidan lost control of Henry in 1930 when he had a fling with and betrayed the vampire princess Suren and banished him from Boston. Aidan was there when Bishop was announced the leader of the Boston vampires and decided to set out on his own afterwards. He moved to Montreal for a while but eventually returned to Boston. On his return he decided to change his ways and started drinking blood bags instead of killing people, he then met Josh being tormented by Marcus and another vampire, and took pity on him. Category:Characters Category:Characters Born in 1753 Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:Characters Portrayed by Sam Witwer Category:Vampires Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Being Human Universe Category:TV Show Creatures